


Tell me

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Missing, Grieving Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Derek is hit with wolfbane bullets and is sure he's gonna die, all he wants is to hear Stiles' voice one more time.When the pack get to where Derek was, he's nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 423





	Tell me

A wheeze escaped Derek's lungs as he pressed his back against a nearby tree. He slid down, his back scraping uncomfortably against the jagged bark. But nothing compared to the pain in his chest where the bullet wound burned angrily in his skin. The smell of wolfsbane nearly stung Derek's nose. The wound was too close to his heart and he was too far from anyone. There would be no coming back from this. He had minutes before the poison reached his heart.

His hands fumbled for his phone. Calling for help would be pointless, he was too far out, he knew that, but he had to hear his voice. Just one more time.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice answered quizzically.

Derek closed his eyes, picturing whiskey brown eyes and mole dotted pale skin.

"H-Hey Stiles," Derek fought to keep the pain out of his voice.

"What's going on?" Concern was evident in the human's tone.

Derek knew that it was out of character for him to call without reason. He never called unless he had a question that only Stiles could answer. It was too late to remedy that. He tried to ignore the regret of that realization.

"Tell me-" Derek started before clearing his throat, "Tell me what you found on those hunters passing through."

Stiles had been doing research on the hunters that were currently after the pack. They had unfortunately gotten to Derek first.

"Oh, yeah, so I found out that there is only two of them, so we can totally take them. Actually, we think we have a plan. We, being me and Deaton. I just need to work out a few kinks but so far, I think it'll work. Anyway, so they're originally from Virginia-"

Derek listened as Stiles continued to ramble on about the information he found. He closed his eyes and let the melodic sound of Stiles' voice flow over him as the poison started to take hold. His vision was wavering and it was getting harder to hold the phone to his ear.

"Oh, dude, Scott just got here, I gotta go, but I'm planning on going over the plan tomorrow at the pack meeting. I'll see you then?" Stiles asked, cutting himself off abruptly.

Derek mustered all his strength to keep his tone as even as possible.

"Yeah."

"Kay, cool. See you then." The call ended and Derek let the receiver drop to the underbrush beside him.

"Goodbye, Stiles," He whispered, letting his eyes fall shut for the final time.

-

"Guys this way," Scott called, as he caught Derek's familiar scent. It had been almost two days since anybody had seen him and a day and a half since he'd called Stiles.

Isaac stopped suddenly, a whine ripping from his throat as he gripped a nearby tree with a clawed hand.

Stiles, being the only non-wolf in the pack, pushed past the frozen members to see what had them all so upset. His feet faltered and he dropped to his knees next to a tree streaked with blood, leading to a pool of now dried and bloodied underbrush with Derek's phone next to it.

Stiles snatched the phone to see the bloody handprint dried to the simple blue case, his contact still pulled up.

"He was hurt when he called me," Stiles spoke quietly. His hands started to shake as tears pricked his eyes. "We have to find him."

"Stiles," Scott stepped closer to the human, unsure of how to tell him exactly the smell that hung in the air.

"We have to find him," Stiles repeated, clambering to his feet.

"Stiles," Scott grabbed, Stiles' shoulders to steady his friend. "That's a lot of blood and that smell isn't...he was hit with wolfsbane," his tone was sympathetic.

"He's gotta be alive, otherwise he'd be here," Stiles shook his head.

"They took him," Erica whimpered, her eyes following obvious drag marks.

Stiles' stomach churned. Derek couldn't be dead. Their last conversation replayed in his head. He'd thought Derek sounded weird, but he hadn't pushed it. He should have pushed it.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why would he act okay?" Stiles was angry and hurt and- Derek had to be okay. He had to. There was so much unsaid between them. Stiles shook his head. He continued to shake it as he stepped back, away from Scott.

"Stiles," Scott reached for Stiles, but the human continued to back away.

"No, no, no, no," Stiles backed into Boyd's chest then.

The beta instantly wrapped his large arms around Stiles, holding him in place as Stiles turned, attempting to fight.

"He can't be," Stiles sobbed, tears finally springing from his eyes. Derek meant too much to him and he never got the chance to tell the alpha how much.

"I know, I know," Boyd frowned, holding Stiles close as he sobbed, still clutching to bloody phone in his hand.

-

It had been three days since the pack had found Derek's phone. The pack searched for the alpha and the hunters but to no avail. They were just gone. Stiles was a mess. He and the pack had barely spoken to one another, unsure of what to do without their alpha. Scott, technically an alpha stepped up, but Derek was their one true alpha, and everyone felt empty without him. Especially Stiles.

Stiles walked by Derek's room towards the kitchen to get a glass of water and paused at the closed door. Boyd had closed it at some point which Stiles was thankful for. He missed seeing the alpha sitting in his bed, a boring book open on his lap.

Stiles put his hand on the handle and hesitated. He closed his eyes and twisted. With a soft click the door gave way. He opened his eyes and for a split second he believed Derek would be there to look up at him with raised brows and ask, "What do you want Stiles?"

"You" is what Stiles had wanted to say but he never had. Now it was too late.

Fresh tears pricked at his eyes as he stepped into the cold room. It wasn't used to being closed up for so long. The smell of Derek's cologne faintly lingered on a jacket that hung on the back of the door.

Stiles pulled it off and pressed his face into it, inhaling deeply. The tears spilled onto the cool material as he hugged it to his chest.

This was too hard. How was he supposed to deal with this? No one was okay. They didn't even have a body to bury.

Stiles choked out a sob as he dropped the jacket onto the bed and darted from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He needed air.

He shoved open the door to the loft and ran smack into someone's chest.

"Stiles," Derek's voice sounded relieved.

Stiles' head snapped up and he had to blink away tears to make sure he was seeing clearly.

"Derek?" Stiles frowned as he blinked away another set of tears.

Derek smiled sadly down at the human as he reached up, brushing away a tear as it slid down his pale cheek.

"It's me."

Stiles threw himself into Derek's chest, wrapping his arms around the man, not caring how forward it was.

Derek hugged back gently.

The pack, having heard Stiles slam the door, emerged from their places to see Derek at the door.

Stiles stepped back allowing Derek in as he got bombarded with questions and affection from everyone.

"We thought..." Boyd trailed off, dropping his head once everyone had quieted down.

"I know," Derek furrowed his brow. "I was, almost. A witch, Bonnie, she was following the hunters. Apparently, they were after a few of her friends, so she had been on their trail. She found me. She managed to hold off the poison just enough to heal me. It took some time. I was out for a while she said. She took out the hunters too."

The pack all spoke at once again, but Derek's attention turned to the human at the back of the room. His arms were crossed, and he looked upset.

"Stiles?" That was all Derek had to say for Stiles to know what he was asking. Was he okay? Why was he upset? Wasn't he happy Derek was alright?

The tension in the room was suddenly thick.

Boyd gestured to the pack and they decided to leave the pair to talk.

"You called me," It wasn't posed as a question, but Derek knew what he was asking.

Derek swallowed.

"That was before-"

"Don't lie to me, Derek. I found your fucking phone," Stiles snapped, before Derek could finish his sentence. "Your bloody handprint was all over it and my contact was still pulled up."

"Stiles," Derek sighed, taking a step towards the human.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Stiles demanded, his anger now stronger than his hurt.

"It would have been too late by the time you got there," Derek answered with a resolute sigh, taking another step forward.

"Then why call at all? Just to listen to me ramble about...about...god knows what?" Stiles threw his hands up.

Derek continued to close the gap between them. "Yes."

"Jesus Derek, who the hell does that? You were dying on the phone with me. Do you realize how monumentally fucked up that is? How shitty that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. I didn't think about how that might effect you," Derek was less than a foot from Stiles now.

"You're damn right you didn't think about-wait, why would you want to hear my voice one more-" Stiles was cut off by Derek grabbing Stiles by the lapel's of his button down and pulling him into a kiss.

Stiles' confused, tense body instantly relaxed as his hands found the back of Derek's neck and head, keeping him close. Their lips melded hungrily, saying so many unshed words.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles," Derek spoke into Stiles' mouth.

"Never do that again," Stiles demanded back, their lips still brushing as they spoke.

"I promise," Derek nodded before reconnecting their lips once more.

They still had so much that needed to be said, but this was a start.


End file.
